1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a communication buoy and, more particularly, to a communication buoy which is capable of penetrating upward through a body of ice after being ejected from a submarine vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different devices have been developed for the purpose of providing a means for communication between underwater vehicles and land based or airborne vehicles. Additionally, various devices have been developed to provide a means for melting ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,874, which issued to Fentress on Feb. 25, 1930, describes a signal device for use by sunken vessels which permits the crew of a sunken vessel to signal for help while also providing a means for marking the position of the sunken vessel. The signal device incorporates a cylinder that has an upper end opening out through the deck or another portion of a vessel. The upper end of the cylinder is closed by a hinged door that has a gasket that provides a water tight joint. A buoy is arranged in the cylinder and is provided with a centrally arranged bore which has an upper end that is reduced in size and a lower end that is terminated short of the lower end of the buoy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,497, which issued to Rivera on Feb. 17, 1942, describes a signal pontoon for submarines for the purpose of providing a way to release the pontoon from a submarine if the submarine is sunken accidentally. Men in the pontoon can furnish air to others in the submarine and can communicate with the men in the submarine. Furthermore, the men in the pontoon are provided with the capability of communicating a distress signal for the purpose of securing help.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,678, which issued to Kelly on Dec. 5, 1972, describes a submarine tanker with a substantially rigid frame in longitudinal vertical sections. The frame is constituted of an inner cylindrical operative center carrying the bridge and crew deck quarters extending for and aft from the operations and bridge sections. Means are provided to open holes in pack ice above the vessel to permit floats to rise to the surface of the sea. In the event that the vessel must be abandoned, escape bells are carried by the vessel and are capable of functioning to effect the result even when the vessel is submerged under pack ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,864, which issued to Krause on Nov. 5, 1929, discloses a submarine safety device. The safety apparatus of this patent includes a marking buoy and communication buoy and a means for controlling the release of these buoys from the interior of the vessel. After the buoy has floated to the surface, it can be retrieved by a rescue ship and a cable that is attached to the buoy can be drawn upwardly to extend a normally collapsed hose. Following the extension of the normally collapsed hose, its sealing cap is removed and the crew of the submarine can be removed through the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,732, which issued to Schumm on Feb. 8, 1977, discloses a means for melting ice for use in conjunction with ice fishing. This device uses a storage tank of flammable gas that is ignited in an annular containment that is disposed on the upper surface of a body of ice around a generally circular opening extending through the ice to the water below. This device is adapted for use in relation to a hole in a layer of ice for the purpose of maintaining the hole free of ice so that ice fishing can continue without the inconvenience of having the water in the fishing hole freeze.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,183, which issued to Wheelwright et al on Feb. 4, 1964, discloses a pyrotechnic apparatus that is a smoke generating pyrotechnic device which is capable of generating smoke in a cold atmosphere or when floating in water as when the device is used as a marine distress signal. The pyrotechnic device described in this patent employs a heat resistant low thermal conductivity material for its body. This material can be a resin bonded paper and is intended to improve the performance of the pyrotechnic device by giving an increased volume of smoke and by reducing the risk that combustion is extinguished before the entire composition is burned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,211, which issued to Buford on Jun. 9, 1987, discloses a power source that utilizes encapsulated lithium pellets and discloses a method for manufacturing such encapsulated lithium pellets. This patent describes a heat exchanger for a thermal power source that includes a chamber provided with an igniter and a reactant inlet. Within the chamber is a mass of lithium pellets with each lithium pellet being provided with a coating. The technique described in this patent is particularly suitable for use in the subject invention. In an exemplary embodiment of the power source described in the Buford patent, a heat exchanger includes a heat exchanging housing with a closeable chamber. An ignition device is disposed within the chamber and the chamber is also provided with a reactant inlet. Within the chamber is a mass of lithium pellets which are coated in situ with the predominately fluorine substituted hydrocarbon material described in detail in the Buford specification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,051, which issued to Buford on Dec. 22, 1987, describes a power source utilizing encapsulated lithium pellets and a method of making such pellets. It provides a power or heat source in which lithium pellets are encapsulated in a predominately fluorine substituted polymeric material and oxidized to provide heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,479, which issued to Buford on Jan. 6, 1987, also describes a power source that utilizes encapsulated lithium pellets. The encapsulated lithium includes a shot shaped and sized body of lithium metal encapsulated in a thin layer of a predominately fluorine substituted polyolefin based polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,552, which issued to Weber on Jul. 8, 1986, discloses an energy source for a closed cycle engine which includes a boiler having a working fluid chamber in heat exchange relation with a reaction chamber. A closed flow path loop including a turbine receives working fluid from the fluid chamber, provides a power output and returns the fluid to the chamber. Lithium is reacted with water in the reaction chamber to generate heat for heating the working fluid and hydrogen. Oxygen, obtained by decomposition of sodium superoxide elsewhere in the system is fed to the reaction chamber and combined with the hydrogen to provide water and additional heat for the working fluid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,211; 4,714,051 and 4,634,479 are hereby specifically incorporated by reference.